LaviYuu drabbles!
by muuu
Summary: You know something's wrong with the Exorcists at the Black Order when a supposedly foul moody samurai, a lovesick stupid rabbit, a Chinese teenager expecting a rape scene, and an argument about who's on top occurs often. Lavi/Kanda


**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written drabbles, and I've gotten rather rusty, to be quite honest. But nonetheless, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray - Man :]

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"Hey, Yuu?"

"Don't call me by my first name."

Completely ignoring the older's demand, the redhead continued.

"Are you ticklish?"

Kanda didn't answer; some foreboding feeling telling him not to.

"Well are you?"

Again, he kept silent, trying to concentrate on writing the report he and Lavi just got back from.

"Huh, Yuu, huh?"

"Baka usagi. Just be quiet for once."

The taller crossed his arms and huffed. "If you aren't ticklish, I guess I'll just have to see myself!"

He tackled the black-haired exorcist and straddled his waist. Before Kanda could even grasp Mugen's hilt, Lavi immediately ran his fingers up and down Kanda's sides.

The air in his lungs were pushed out, and no matter how hard Kanda tried to breathe in, he just couldn't.

Chuckling a bit himself, Lavi considered his self-assigned mission a success and got off his angry samurai more-than-friend.

Between gasps and pants, clutching his sides with an arm, Kanda grabbed Mugen and unsheathed the anti-akuma sword.

"I'm going to kill you," he darkly said.

"Only if you can catch me~" Lavi sang as he ran out into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

"You know, Yuu, when you come back with injuries, you let the Finder help you walk back or something, instead of limping all the way back here," Lavi lectured.

"Che."

"You could have had your wounds reopen, you know. And with reopened wounds, come infections. And you don't want those, now do you, Yuu-chan?"

"Whatever."

"Because you know infections can kill you, right, Yuu-chan?"

"Right, right," Kanda sarcastically mumbled."

"Okay, now let me in the bathroom to make sure you won't drown in the tub."

"Pervert," Kanda sneered.

"Just for Yuu-chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

"Huh? Hey, Kanda, aren't you going to eat some cake?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda snorted. "As if I'd eat something that sweet."

"C'mon~ I'll share some with you," Lenalee persuaded.

"I don't want any."

"Just try it," she offered.

"No."

"Or would you rather share with Lavi?" the younger suggestively asked.

"Che."

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

"I'm so thirsty~" Lavi whined.

"Then get some water," Kanda said.

"But I'm lazy~~" the redhead drawled out. "Can my wonderful housewife-like Yuu-chan get me some water, instead?"

"Don't call me a housewife!"

"I said housewife-_like_, Yuu," Lavi said as-a-matter-of-factly, "not housewife."

"It's the same thing!"

"Whatever, Yuu, just get me some water~"

"No!"

"Pleaaaaase, Yuu~"

"Che. Fine. But you better finish the whole thing!"

The angry Japanese exorcist stormed out of his room all the way to the cafeteria.

"Oi, Jerry, I need a bottle of water."

"But of course, Kanda-chan~" He tossed Kanda a bottle of cold water and the latter caught it with ease. He sped-walked back to his room and pulled the wooden door opened.

"Oi! Baka usagi!"

"Ye- Oof!" The water bottle hit Lavi square on the forehead, causing him to fall back into the bed. "That's really mean, Yuu-chan," the redhead whined.

"Che. Just drink the water."

Lavi mumbled something under his breath about a grumpy samurai and naps. "Would Yuu like some water~?"

"No."

"C'mon~ I know you're thirsty~"

Kanda sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Fine." He took a sip of the cold water, and put the cap back onto the plastic bottle. He carelessly tossed it back to the other and took his exorcist jacket off. Meanwhile, Lavi was giggling like a schoolgirl. As each second passed with Bookman Junior's laughing resonating around the room, the older snapped.

"What're you laughing at, baka usagi?"

"We just had an indirect kiss~" Lavi teased. "Hey, hey. Let's make it a direct kiss, now!"

"What did you say?"

Kanda didn't get an answer, because oddly, Lavi appeared right next to him and pressed his lips to Kanda's own.

"Now let's go get some food or something! I'm hungry," the redhead exclaimed.

Kanda remembered only vaguely nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>

Lenalee was happily strolling down the hall when she suddenly heard some grunts from Kanda's room.

"Y-Yuu, what're you d-doing?"

"Che. Just hold still."

Her eyes widened as her face burned.

"Baka usagi! Watch what you're doing with that hammer!"

"The hammer's out so I can- Dear lord, don't stab me!"

"Then, stay still."

"I refuse to!"

"It's really tight," she heard Kanda mumble.

The Chinese teen's fair skinned face turned a shade of scarlet as she pressed her ear further into the door.

"I didn't expect you to do this, though! And, owmaigawsh! You're gonna rip it off!"

I can't let this happen! Lenalee thought. She activated her Dark Boots and kicked the door down. Instead of some sort of rape scene she expected, the oriental teen saw something completely different.

Kanda and Lavi were looking in the direction of the door and Kanda was crouched over the latter on the bed, thumb under the other's eye-patch and pale index finger lingering over it.

"What...happened?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well, Yuu demanded to see what was under my eye-patch. And so I didn't want him to see what it was," Lavi explained. "But, Yuu, if you wanted to know that badly, you could have just asked instead of jumping me."

Lavi placed his thumb under the eye-patched and theatrically said,

"Under this eye-patch," a dramatic pause, "is another eye-patch!"

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>

"Hey, Yuu, what do you think the spaces between fingers are for?" Lavi asked as they lay in the grass, stargazing.

Kanda didn't know what to say, so he said something about to hold more than one thing in one hand more easily.

"Really?"

"Sure," he replied as he put a hand under his head.

"Because I think the spaces are for other people's fingers to fill," the redhead said as he intertwined their hands together.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" Klaud roared.

"No, of course not. But your opinion is inaccurate," Allen said, politely trying to appease to the harsh general.

"I have to agree with Allen on this one," Krory commented.

"Me too!" Lenalee added.

"I thought otherwise, though?" Marie questioned.

"See? Someone is on my side!" Klaud exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Yes, but we all knows he's the most feminine! Therefore, he's the less dominant," Allen said.

"But he's the one who makes the threats," Marie pointed out.

"But he's also the one who takes everything," Lenalee said. "Then again, he does manage to somehow submissively counter the remarks..." she trailed off.

"But it's him who's the chick!" Allen yelled.

Klaud, Krory, Allen, Lenalee, and Marie were currently having a heated debate in the lounge; the volume of their voices growing louder with each point. The group of exorcists were arguing over who's the most submissive in-

"C-come on, now, Yuu-chan. D-don't be h-hasty," came a shaky voice from the hallway.

"Then maybe if you actually showed up and instead of blowing me off, then you wouldn't be in a pinch right now! And don't call me by my first name!"

"B-but it was a once-in-a-lifetime history exhibit! And you're name's cute~"

"That's no excuse! First, you ditch our movie date that _you _asked _me_ out on, and second, you give a sorry excuse! And don't say my name's cute!"

"B-but-"

"No but's! You're dying tonight," the dark voice threatened. "Baka usagi," the threatening voice sneered.

"HHHHWUT?"

"Unless..."

The group of anti-akuma weapon carriers could hear the smirk in his voice as they all turned bright red - With Marie as an exception, because he looked a bit more burgundy-ish.

"Told you Kanda was the chick," Allen mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>8. <strong>

_And the young girl grabbed her pen and a piece of parchment; she began to write to her beloved other. But before the pen hit the paper, a mysterious figure appeared behind her, a looming shadow stretching across the desk and the girl herself. She let out a loud gasp of surprise when she saw it, but before she could utter anything else, the stranger covered her mouth with his large and warm hands. He then whispered in his baritone voice into her ear,_

_"It's me."_

_The young girl's eyes closed and her lips parted to let the sigh of relief be exhaled. Her narrow shoulders slightly slumped forward, and she put the pen down. Before she could do anything, he pulled out a sharp object, causing her breath to hitch and then quicken, her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest and-_

Suddenly, the book slammed closed; a slight thump resounding throughout Kanda's room indicating it was unceremoniously thrown to the side.

"Yuu-chan~" Lavi cooed as he latched himself onto the black-haired exorcist the best he could with Kanda laying on a couch.

"Che. Get off me! Baka usagi," Kanda sneered.

"But I missed you~ It's been two weeks," Lavi whined. "You didn't miss me at all?" He pouted and wiped away an imaginary tear from the corner of his lone emerald green eye.

"No."

"Really~?"

The older sighed and threw Lavi off. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Is it normal if you feel awkward after posting something, guys? Anyone? No?


End file.
